The present invention relates to a device for continuously mixing ingredients of a flour- and water-based dough, a method for manufacturing such dough providing the continuous mixing of ingredients using such a device as well as a facility for implementing such method.
The mixing device according to the invention is intended more particularly to mechanically mixing the dough prior to the kneading thereof. Such a device finds applications more particularly in facilities for manufacturing flour- and water-based dough in a continuous way, when the mixed dough is continuously or discontinuously kneaded, when the mixed dough is collected prior to being kneaded.
Mixing devices comprising a tank for mixing the various ingredients, more particularly water and flour, and a continuous unloading tank for unloading the mixed dough into a kneading vessel, are known. The mixing tank is provided with a mixing tool activated by first powered means. Besides, a continuous unloading tool extends between the mixing tank and the unloading tank so that the mixture formed in the mixing tank is continuously fed up to an outlet opening provided in the unloading tank. Such an unloading tool is activated by second powered means which are distinct from the first ones.
One problem entailed in this type of device is that its structure is complex because it requires using two distinct powered means and two distinct types of tools to respectively perform the mixing and the unloading operations. Using such two types of tools with their own powered means more particularly requires a particular and complex arrangement to avoid interactions between the tools and/or the means transmitting the rotation torques between the tool and the powered means. Besides, the maintenance and more particularly the cleaning procedures of the mixing device are not optimal.
Besides, because of this complex structure, such a device is very heavy and cumbersome which entails problems more particularly when integrating the device in a facility for manufacturing dough.
The invention aims at solving these problems by providing a mixing device structure making it possible to mix the ingredients and unload the mixed dough using the mixing tools only. Besides, the invention makes it possible to facilitate the production ends thanks to the small quantities being processed in the device, and through the automatic emptying upon completion of the production thanks to the stoppage of the supply at the inlet. Besides, the invention provides a mixing device which is easily cleaned, even when it is automatically operated, considering its structure.